Infinite Stratos- My Rendition
by tetrahedron0217
Summary: (i'll write the summary later)


AN: note- I tried to upload this a couple of time bc I had probems with fanfic. I can't seem to put line

Breaks and the links woud be partially cut off. Help would be much appreciated.

This kind of would be mandatory- I don't own IS or any of its characters

hello, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction story. When I finished the first season of IS i thought it was good, but I also thought it could have been done better. (I only watched the anime and didn't read the LN). I'm sure many ppl would agree because other IS fanfics says almost the exact thing. What I found funny in the series is that ichika can make most of the girls fall for him without doing anything ( with the exception of being kind to charlotte… but if being kind is all it took then… never mind).

I also noticed some discrepancy on the some characters' personality. I think ichika is way too well- adjusted after being kidnapped (see Ichika's Trust by Endon), Cecilia'a parents died when she was young and I kind of expected that she'd still be brooding over about it and she'd had to be pretty manipulative in business/politics in order to keep her family fortune with all her family members trying to grab her moolah, and Laura…. There are so many ways to reinvent her as a character. She is a super soldier born in a test tube. I sure this plot device would call for some seriousness in the story and make her a character who's trying to win her freedom and try to live as a normal girl ( ex- Hitman series, Bourne series, etc) or a badass veteran fighter (like BK201) with a goal. I think laura going to IS academy in an attempt to escape her life as a weapon sounds more interesting than going there to bring back her instructor and slap her bro as a side dish. For houki and rin, I can't see them acting differently other than being less like fools in love. And char seems almost fine. Char does show some angst in her mother's death, and her family situation but that mostly downplayed in the story.

So for the story, I'm going to try to make the plot a little more serious. I'll alter the character's personalities a bit, add more seriousness in the plot and less rom com antics (some people may say "I watch it for the plot!") . But I'm mostly interested in different ways they could have developed Laura. Honestly, I can't decide whether to make her a badass "I just want to be normal" person (tvtropes) or a badass person who actively tries to change the world because of war. (In my head, I keep thinking she's a veteran since she is a super soldier).

For some time, I couldn't decide to write in 1st person or 3rd person. But then it dawned on me "why not both?". So I'm going to use both povs. Since this is my first try, the story probably won't be like what I imagined it in my head. I'm going to start from the beginning, where ichika enters the IS academy. Hopefully it would give me enough time to decide on Laura's character. For the story you might see some elements from games or movies or other media. Just to list a few: Oblivion (Tom Cruise movie, 2013), Metal Gear Rising, Naruto, Busou Shinki, Mardock Scramble (anime) , Equilibrium (Christian Bale movie), Harry Potter?, Schindler's List ( Liam Neeson movie, hell of a good movie, I cried manly tears that day), I Robot (Will Smith), Sphere (1998 movie), The Day the Earth Stood Still (Keanu Reeves 2008), RWBY, Jormungand (anime), The Dark Knight Returns (IMO the best batman movie(s) ever), The Dark Knight Saga (Christpher Nolan) etc. but I might end up probably scrapping some ideas.

I will be adding links for videos, images, other things that "might" help you visualize the action scenes or characterization or to capture the mood better. Maybe I should add links to certain music videos since I know some good pieces of music?

Just a heads up, Laura will most definitely be overpowered in ways more than one. And ran will have a DREADFULLY important role in the story. (I like "hidden badasses" [tvtropes again]). And ichika will be a "cowardly lion" who develops into a badass, albeit slowly. (I find any personality more interesting than the dense personality ichika already has. also what better way is there to show character growth by bringing them from the bottom to the top?) And the question I and most other people have -" will they end up together?" romantically speaking. Unfortunately, I still can't decide whether the story should involve romance between ichiXchar or ichiXlaura. If laura had the "goal" persona, she'd probably see the goal as more important. I'm kind of hoping for a 15 or 20 chapter story but you know how things never turn out the way you want. Oh yes, even though or because I'm a boy, I support gender equality so a guy punching a girl in the face in this story will not seem as severe as in real life… I'm just kidding. But seriously, men have not completely lost their power or effectiveness in war. Now men are more cautious and fight in a more indirect style. Assassin's Creed style if you will. And they're much more pragmatic in the field. Adversity causes people to adapt. You'll find out more in the story later on. But only women can wield the IS. and the IS is still the most powerful weapon…. for now.

i just thought i should tell you guys- forget everything you know about the characters in canon when you're reading this story. i'm going to recreate their characters from scratch. what is it called? OC, AU? nvm. basically the characters will be very different than their canon counterparts. that is all.

On a side note, there's hardly any shipping fics about laura. There are a few shipping fics about laura (see The Oblivious Boy and Forceful Girl by H-Byakushiki, Heart of the Machine by EthernalRain). Those fics were good but the authors stopped writing before they can finish the story and it became dead fics. I'd still recommend reading them, though

PS- don't mind the grammar errors. Its just for the AN. I'll be sure to spell check for the story. Now, what is the word limit on this thing? And please don't get your hopes too high for this story since its my first one.

+oh yes this one's important- I find the half black half white circle in the upper left to be very useful, since it doesn't hurt my eyes that much. if you haven't used it before, its right below the profile pic. just scroll up. when i first used it, i was singing "it's a whole new world!"

Oh yes, and here's some cookies for batman fans if you haven't seen this already

**SOME VIOLENCE****  
**

[ insert youtube dot com slash ] watch?v=H61eYT0Nonw

[ insert youtube dot com slash ] watch?v=vhPedOI9hZM

[ insert youtube dot com slash ] watch?v=oYZpVNIQpcs

How do I put a line in this space?

* * *

nvm. PS i keep trying to post links but FFN doesn't seem to work. so i posted the link again except i cut it into pieces. and it worked ok... somehow. so if you want to see the links you'll have to work a bit , just type a bit, copy and paste, or/and delete the empty spaces,

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - Prologue

In the dead of the night, in a certain house, a boy was packing up his belongings. The boy had short black hair, a lean figure, and is somewhat good-looking. The house itself was average. Like most houses, it had a sign of the family name at the door. It had two-floors, a wide living room, and it generally seemed spacious. It seemed like a decent place for anyone to live in.

However, most people would find this house to be too humble, since it is the house of the legendary Brunhilde. Brunhilde or Chifuyu Orimura, was the strongest pilot of her time. This fact was acknowledged by virtually everyone. And now that she's retired as a pilot, no one would be able to take the title of the strongest from her. Despite the power she held during her time, Chifuyu retains her strict moral code and was admired by almost everyone as just and righteous. Most people would agree that she embodies the phrase "with great power comes great responsibility". However, even the strongest of characters like to trace their roots and reminisce about their youth in the place they grew up. Not only that, Chifuyu herself thought that this would be best for Ichika, not wanting to tear him away from his friends. Chifuyu doesn't want to remind him of the pain he felt when their parents disappeared. Or the fact that he's being taken away, like the time he was kidnapped. Chifuyu vividly remembers how Ichika acted when she found him- his eyes were filled with fear and apprehension, wounds were all over his body, and the event had changed his outgoing self into someone who easily becomes startled at the slightest provocation.

Chifuyu's conscience at the time voiced her inner thoughts,

"Burn it. Burn this image into your memories. Remember how you failed to save Ichika when he needed you most."

Chifuyu kept saying those words to herself, unable to forgive herself, her failure. She could not hope to possibly redeem herself, but she would absolutely make sure something like that never happens again. By doing this, Chifuyu was able to turn the guilt of her failure into strength, but at the expense of her peace of mind.

Now war is coming.

Tabane said it herself and she feared that Albert Einstein's quote will hold very true in the near future.-"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." In one way or another, countries would want Chifuyu as their queen in their chessboard, in hopes of dominating other countries.

What is the best way to get the Brunhilde to do what you want?

This question was already answered when Ichika was kidnapped.

In other words, use her brother as leverage.

Chifuyu thought to herself,

"Ichika will no doubt be involved in this and I promised myself that this would never happen again"

She is right, Ichika will be the eye of the storm.

The demons will flock to him and want a piece of his flesh.

And safest place to be is IS Academy.

That is exactly where Chifiyu would take Ichika, though he himself was not aware of any of this.

Now Chifuyu is on her way to pick Ichika up.

* * *

Ichika was packing his belongings when the doorbell rang in the middle of the night. Ichika shot up and immediately looked around. Following his kidnapping, the outgoing Ichika had transformed into a nervous and meek adolescent. Ichika had also developed some odd behaviors from the traumatic event. To name a few, Ichika always does everything extremely meticulously and often have panic attacks when things happen to go outside his comfort zone.

In this case, the timing of Chifuyu's(?) arrival.

"Chifuyu-nee shouldn't be here yet, it's still too early. Its probably a solicitor. Maybe they'll go away if I ignore them" Ichika thought nervously.

After a certain amount of time, the ringing stopped and the person outside began banging the door.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, is it a robber? Is it Chifuyu? If it was Chifyue-nee she'd would have called after ringing the door bell. Maybe she forgot her cellphone. No, I can't take that chance. What do I do? I don't know what to do. Do I make a run for it? NMNMNMNM!" Ichika whimpered as he held both his hands to the sides of his head in a desperate manner.

The banging of the door became increasingly louder with the passage of time and Ichika himself was starting to have a hard time breathing properly.

"Make it stop. God. What do I do? What do I do?…. I….I…Yes! I c-could call Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika reassured himself, forgetting the possibility of Chifuyu not having her phone.

Ichika ran to the home phone and typed in Chifuyu's number. Waiting for her to answer her phone and listening to the increasingly loud banging of the door had made Ichika even more nervous.

"Hello?" Chifuyu answered.

"Chifuyu-nee, th-the-there's someone a-at the door! They won't stop banging the door! They're still at it after 15 minutes!. Wh-what do I do?!" Ichika stutters due to the anxiety.

Chifuyu, not missing a beat, calmly told her brother in a cold and calculated voice,

" Ichika, CALM DOWN and take a knee. Remember the training. Analyze the situation. Tell me everything."

Ichika did as he was told and placed one of his knee on the ground. Chifuyu had drilled this habit into Ichika's head to be able to overcome stressful situations. She hoped that this habit would help him in the future. But with things as they are now, it seems that this habit would only be the bare necessity.

"Time- 3:18 AM. Place- Orimura residence. People- 1, maybe 2, possibly aggressive. Situation- the person/ people have been banging the door in the middle of the night for roughly 15 minutes, however they showed no signs of attempting to break in or yelling for help. Hypothesis- cannot reach a hypothesis." Ichika stated in a robotic tone.

"Ichika, just stay put and don't answer the door. I'll almost home. Arm yourself. Preferably with a large, blunt weapon. And-"

Suddenly the door clicked and Ichika can hear the door open.

"Chifuyu-nee! They have the keys, the keys. Who else has the keys?" Ichika panicked as his vision began to narrow and started sweating profusely.

"Ichika, turn on the water faucets, arm yourself, and keep your back to the wall. Now turn off the phone."

Ichika hastily followed Chifuyu's orders, armed himself with a golfing club, but failed to turn on the faucets due to nervousness.

Ichika hid behind the entrance to the kitchen with his golf club held high.

Ichika could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

All of all sudden, the footsteps stopped. However this only caused Ichika to panic even more.

"Does he know where I am? Is he waiting for me to show myself? Ichika thought anxiously.

"Ichika, are you there? It's me, Ran." the intruder said blithely.

Ichika fell to his knees in relief. It finally dawned on him. How could he forget? He once gave a spare key to his best friend Dan.

Ran had probably borrowed it.

Ichika came out of his hiding spot and saw Ran.

To most people, Ran can be considered pretty. She had fair skin. She had a slim figure and a decent height, and messy, flowing red hair that would most definitely stand out in a crowd. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and the nape of her neck was visible from the sides, which made her more attractive, seductive even. And her canines seemed to be sharper than most ordinary people. But her most prominent feature would be her striking yellow eyes. Coupled with her ever-present smile, her eyes seemed to emanate playfulness and mischief and something supernatural all at the same time.

**WEBSITE IS SAFE (add / for insert and delete the brackets and the spacing)**

safebooru . org [ insert slash ] index . php ? page = post & s = view & id = 589603

"Why didn't you say anything when you rang the doorbell? Or rather, why didn't you use the key in the first place?" Ichika asked brusquely.

In Ichika's head, he already knew.

"… oh you know, I wanted to see you panicking. It was so funny." said Ran, trying to stifle her laughter.

Ichika's best friend's sister, Ran, was a prankster. She would always play tricks on other people but mostly on Ichika. As a result, Chifuyu dislikes Ran and would often reprimand her for her actions. Had she not been Ichika's friend, Chifuyu would have probably beat her up. Despite Chifuyu's authoritarian personality, Ran was not intimidated by her and seems to enjoy making her mad, like a rebellious child would to their parents.

But more importantly, a few months before Ichika's kidnapping, Ran and Dan's parents divorced. Dan chose to follow his father and help out with the family restaurant. Ran, however, couldn't bear to choose between her parents and ran away instead. Ran would occasionally visit her family and the Orimuras but no one knew how she was able to survive up til now.

"Your family is worried about you. You should go home to them." Ichika said, trying to provoke a response.

Ran did not seem affected and she casually walked toward the family photos of the Orimuras.

"I already visited dad and Dan in the afternoon." Ran replied, with her back towards Ichika as she inspected the framed photos of the young Orimura siblings. Even though Ichika cannot see her expression, he could feel a sense of longing and loneliness from her as she blankly gazed at something she herself cannot have. Right now, Ichika knew that she was not smiling.

Ichika corrected himself, "I meant to say stay with them."

"I heard you were going to IS Academy so I thought I'd visit you." said Ran, trying to change the subject while still looking at the photos.

Ichika realized it is impossible to talk to Ran about her family and just sighed in a defeated manner.

"… yes, I will. But how did you know that? Chifuyu said it was only betwe-" Ichika asked bemusedly until he was interrupted by Chifuyu's sudden appearance.

Chifuyu was a rather tall woman. To most people she would seem intimidating. But upon closer inspection, people could see that she was very beautiful. She had very defined curves and ebony black hair. Yet, her stoic behavior seemed to garner the respect of everyone around her. Her presence is heavy and seemed to exude power and authority. Her presence itself seemed to demand compliance and it felt as if she was a person who will not tolerate any insubordination. Chifuyu is nothing less than a true lady of war .

Chifuyu ordered "Ichika, get ready to leave."

Chifuyu's expression had not changed in the slightest, despite Ran's intrusion. She had fought in many battlefields and losing your nerves can result in death.

Ran was not surprised at Chifuyu's sudden appearance and she turned to greet her politely,

"Hello, Chifuyu-san"

Ichika often found it odd that Ran always addresses older people with honorifics. It clashes with her usual mischievous personality. Most people would consider this faux politeness as a way to mock superiors. But Ichika found that there were no derision in her voice and that her decorum was genuine.

Chifuyu ignored Ran and walked outside to the car without saying a word. Ran, however, didn't seem to be bothered by this.

Afterwards, Ichika hastily went back to packing his belongings

Ran and Ichika went outside after Ichika finished packing his things.

* * *

As Ichika loaded his luggage into the car, Ran patted his back

"I'll visit you again on your break"

"…yeah… I'll see you until then" Ichika replied dejectedly.

Ichika himself was discontent with the situation.

Having to move to a new school was outside his comfort zone.

Considering his trauma, it would be difficult for him to adjust to new environments and situations.

And he knows that Chifuyu would not make such an important decision unless it's absolutely serious.

Despite not knowing the reasons for the relocation, Ichika decided to respect Chifuyu's wishes.

Ichika then got into the car and Chifuyu started to drive.

As the Orimuras were departing, Ichika looked back and saw Ran smiling at him under the street light.

As their distance increased, Ichika saw that Ran's figure was becoming smaller and smaller until she was out of sight.

* * *

The Orimuras had finally reached the mono-rail that links IS Academy with the rest of the world.

The sky was filled with stars and the silence of the night seemed to permeate their senses with cold and

loneliness, and together these two features seem to give the world an otherworldly feeling, like they were the only ones who existed.

The siblings then entered the train and sat next to each other as they wait to reach their destination.

During that time, Chifuyu looked for an opportunity to tell Ichika the situation.

She knew that Ichika will not like what she has to say.

Chifuyu started weakly, "…Ichika… do you want to know the reas-"

Chifuyu stopped as she realized that she was talking to nobody.

By this time, Ichika had already fallen asleep.

"….."

Chifuyu stared blankly at the sleeping Ichika,

contemplating about their past,

her decision,

and the uncertain future.

Finally, Chifuyu turned away and asked herself,

"If she were here, what would she have done?"

The dead of the night replied to her with silence.

* * *

AN- this took chapter took up my whole Sunday. I was so into writing this, that before I knew it, it was already night. Its like I entered a trance. But more importantly, some of yoou probably noticed some similarities between my rendition of Ran to Sakura Kyouko of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

here's an image that might help you visualize Ran's personality. The image is also in the story above if you already hadn't seen it

**WEBSITE IS SAFE (add / for insert and delete the brackets and the spacing)**

safebooru . org [ insert slash ] index . php ? page = post & s = view & id = 589603

Notice the mischief in her eyes. Her smile almost make you feel as if something bad is bound to happen. And it also shows a hint of "manipulative bastard" (tvtropes)

There are som elements fromm other media in this chapter. If you picked it up… good 4 u.

Now about the next update (yes I hate to wait too) but

I honestly don't know when…

but what I can tell you is that I will most definitely finish the story (hate it when good stories become dead fics tho I'm not saying mine is good. It's your opinion)…

Oh yes and heres some ear candy to those who like piano music- this feels so calming, just giv it a try

[ insert youtube dot com slash ] watch?v=5Ac941RYeKo


End file.
